Strike Force 2, recovery
by JulietCharlie
Summary: The war on Puckworld is not over, Canard's strike force team must be brought back, with the help of a second team romances ensue
1. Chapter 1

The attack as I can remember was brutal and quick. My best friends were ripped away from me to be processed into the camps, I ran for quite some time before the Saurians found me, for my insolence I had become an example to any other ducks on Puckworld, they beat me, tortured and because of my tattoo on my lower ankle, the Brotherhood symbol made me tell them things I did not know to begin with. My name is Dasa (Da-sha) L'orange, I thought being the baby sister of the Brotherhood of the Blades fearless leader I would have been safe. I was trapped in those dark, sinister mines begging the Great Duck to take me away from the pain, but apparently he cannot. I have these dreams of a planet in a far away place but really what kind of planet only has snow in certain areas?

We are told that Draganus is gone, but she is still here; that cold, vile of a female. Would not the resistance loved to see this, word has it they chased Draggy out and disappeared it has been three years of war now. I was liberated of course, well from the mines and camps anyways, because of my skills as a thief I was taken into the military, well more like threatened to go. For 2 years now I have been hacking into Drina's systems, yes that her name Drina Queen of Saurians or overlord whatever. I am told my technological skills would be appreciated by a duck named Tanya, the tech for the original strike team, but I know Duke would have appreciated them better.

"Dasa?"

"What?" a figure stepped into the light, with her long black hair flowing freely, proud respectable walk, she was identified as the Ti Quack Do student Prim FairFeather, one of my teammates.

"Commander Oratory wants us in the ready room immediately, we have a mission."

I looked at her smiling, "A mission eh? What are we going to do now…?"

In the ready room…

"Team, we will be entering this portal and hopefully if everything in front of you goes according to plan will be arriving at the exact breaching point in which Canard Thunderbeak's team breached the portal. Our objective is to collect the team and bring them home. Apparently the Saurian forces here have had contact with Draganus and we are told 6 of the 7 live, the last was lost in the dimension shift" the meeting droned on for another hour before the commander glared at her youngest.

Dasa sat in her seat toying with a dagger, _typical Brotherhood member;_ the commander felt sorry for her at times but knew she needed discipline. She knew the kid was good, well the young woman was extremely good at her job but she was still into comics, boys always flirting with the other soldiers and disobeying.

"Only three ducks will be going on this mission," the room looked her over carefully. Many of the ducks were veterans of the war, scars, injuries and sorrow filled eyes. They knew if too many of the best agents disappeared, so would Puckworld's chance of survival. The world was half liberated now and only one more major leader to go, Bronwyn Oratory was not taking any chances.

"The team will be made up of myself, Primillia Fairfeather for her calm collective mind and…" Oratory smiled knowing half the team would be mad at her for this but she had no choice. " and Dasa L'orange for her technological skills and knack for getting in places where others could not."

The team was set and locked into place. It was only a day till the found themselves on a ship heading into the dimensional shifts. "Hey chief, what the hell is that?" Dasa pointed to a figure floating in the void. "Don't use hell and…holy shit its Canard!"


	2. heroic beginings

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks, Disney does. I just have so many wonderful ideas I have to do something with them.

Author's note: By the way 2 years has passed on Earth. I created ages for each of the Ducks; Nosedive 19, Mallory 22, Wildwing 24, Grin 26, Tanya 26, Duke 32, Canard 24

My characters; Dasa (it's a secret for now), Prim 23, Bronwyn 23

"NOSEDIVE!"

"Gotta go bro!" a streak of blonde left the kitchen at full speed. Wildwing pulled his chair in closer to the table so Mallory could get by without stumbling. Duke shook his head and continued to read the paper with a cup of coffee beside him.

"When are you going to intervene?" he mumbled towards the leader. Wildwing took a half glance towards the door and said "I think someone just fell… I"ll go now." He stood up slowly walked out the door. Grin mumbled something about mountains being sustainable to all but the elements as he headed away from the table towards the sink to take his turn cleaning the breakfast up. Tanya who had been enjoying her nice breakfast snickered and glanced at Duke _how I wish he would notice me_. Little did she know that the dark drake across the table was thinking a similar thing _is my angel's to pre occupied with her toys to even consider me?_

The both sat in comfortable silence, well except for the hysterical laugh of Nosedive who was unceremoniously dumped on the kitchen floor "You should have seen what I did Wing! it was great" " One of these days baby bro I'm going to let her take a round out of you and go clean what ever you did up."

Suddenly Drake 1's alarm went off and Nosedive chanted "Saved by the bell!" "I'll deal with you when we get back!" Mallory hollered at him from behind Wildwing as the headed towards the supercomputer. Dive kept his distance from the furious redhead, _I really don't see what Wing sees in her, well maybe I shouldn't tempt her…naw._ Tanya was furiously typing away in the computer every once and a while saying "that's not …prob…prob..possible!...no way…def…def…definitely mis…accurate." "What's wrong angel?" Duke placed both hands on her shoulders looking over her work. Tanya mumbled a few more words and continued to work away. More silence ensued as she tried to understand what was going on, the comfortable warmth of Duke's hands made her more nervous.

" Acc..accor..according to Drake 1 , a dim…dim …portal just opened up in the park!" she stammered out. Wildwing stood there for a moment thinking, the Mighty Ducks had many run ins with those who came out of that portal Lucretia and Falcone had almost killed them. "Let's go team but be cautious. Don't trust anybody or anything."

With a quick change to battle gear the team was in the Migrator heading to Anaheim Park.

"Wanna learn how to land gracefully next time Bronwyn!" Dasa screamed as the ship came to a halt. Canard's body had just been stabilized and Dasa knew that any sudden movement could again throw his life into jeopardy. Prim headed for the door to see if any damage was taken to the ship. As Bronwyn began to type a series of commands on the main hard drive the emergency alarm went of startling the team and Canard.

"What happened?" he asked groggily. Dasa looked at him debating whether or not to tell him the truth. "We are in a different dimension Sir, just relax," she said after a moment. Canard looked about shocked at the young face above him, he thought she was a perfect soldier right away.

"We got a problem Das! (that's not a spelling error just a short for name) Saurians just teleported in!" Prim called from the door where she was already brandishing her puckblaster. "Coming!" Dasa shouted back. "I can help" Canard tried to sit up but was clearly exhausted from the limbo. "Hell No!" Callista called from her position near the door. Dasa smirked at the tan drake and sauntered to the door. Canard watched her as she flick a silver saber from her hip and rested it on her shoulder. He also watched the other two speaking in harsh tones as they closed the door, the saurians had not seen them yet the three ducks disappear into the bushes nearby.

"Master, it's an aerowing," Seige explained to Draganus through his communicator.

"It's not the Mighty Ducks?" "No sir" The hunter drones stalked towards the ship and unaware of the ladies hiding or poor Canard who passed back out again, and the arrival of 6 unexpected guests.

"Back away from the plane lizard lips!" Nosedive called as he came bounding out of the Migrator the team in tow. "And here I thought Draganus was the only one you called Lizard lips there feather brain," Chameleon morphed into a large male saurian himself brandishing his teeth. The team lifted their puck launchers and open fired upon the advancing hunter drones.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Wildwing," Wraith appeared nearby holding a small child in his arms. The boy looked like he was dressed to go camping and in the distance voices were calling out for Charlie. The boy squirmed and continually cried out to be let go. Mallory waved to get his attention but it only made him worse.

"Let him go" Duke growled angrily. Wildwing checked the child with the mask to make sure he was real, and unfortunately for the ducks he was.

"Why don't you put the mask down and step away from the aerowing" Wraith sneered towards the ducks, Siege and Chameleon flanked them and they were surrounded by the hunter drones.

This entire scene was played out in front of the recovery team hiding in the woods. They were amazed to see the resistance team and the mask of Drake Ducaine, Dasa felt relieved when she heard Duke yell, but something was different about him. She saw Bronwyn flick her finger at the old saurian, Primillia smiled and headed towards the team, Dasa slinking up to the bushes nearby Wraith as Bronwyn turned and headed with Primillia.

"I slit his throat if you don't do as you're told Mighty Ducks!" Charlie screamed louder then before, but quickly squeaked in surprise as Wraith yelped at being kicked backwards.

"I thought they told you to leave the child be," a proud duckette help the child to her as she stepped slowly away. "Maybe you should run away to your master and leave us be." Wraith watched as two more ducks joined the team, and growled as Seige ripped something of the aerowing, "your not going anywhere soon duckies," he called. The hole in the plane sparked as the saurians teleported away. The speechless team watched as the young duckette placed the child on the ground and told him to go find his parents who were coming closer.

"Ummm, who are you?" Wildwing asked as he checked the recovery team.


	3. Author's note

Author's note:

Sorry to those who actually read my stuff, expect the third chapter to be post in May as I do not have time to complete it.

I do have pictures of my three characters but, I have no place to put them so ask and I'll send them to you.

Dasa L'orange- is years old. She is a brotherhood member and can effectively wield a sword and puckblasters as well as anyone else. Dasa is about 5f, 4in tall, a medium build, just your average everyday Puckworldian looker. Her eyes are blue and unlike her brother her feathers are very white almost silver, and she has soft reddish brown hair that id cropped to her shoulders but is almost always in a pony tail. Dasa plays right wing for hockey and supports number 16.

Primillia Fairfeather is 23 years old and was a member of Tao Quack Do studios on Puckworld, boasting incredible martial arts abilities with her extremely slender body. She has long black hair and hazel coloured eyes and is extremely tall about 6ft, she is a gray coloured duck and is the consciousness of her team. Primillia or Prim for short is a goalie when she does not meditate, and supports the number 12.

Bronwyn Oratory is also 23 years old and was in the cadet corps before Puckworld was attacked, surprisingly she was the chief of her corps and was considering a military career. She is about 5f 8in tall and is surprisingly a looker compared to the other girls, considering she was a model ;) She supports gorgeous blonde hair and sandy coloured feathers with stunning green eyes. Bronwyn is a master tactician in hockey, led the defensive line and conveniently was number 99.


End file.
